


[Podfic of] Keep It Simple

by backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)



Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Board Games, Canon Divergent, Future Klaine, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, new york klaine, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics
Summary: Sometimes the most meaningful declarations of love are expressed in the simplest of ways.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic of] Keep It Simple

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep It Simple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370942) by [backslashdelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta). 



> Diverges from canon at the season 6 wedding, where Klaine instead decide not to get married. Written as a Valentine's gift for the wonderful Sim. And yes love, the title is a Cobra Starship song.

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/keep-it-simple/Keep%20It%20Simple.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Keep It Simple](FIC_URL)

**Author:** [backslashdelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta)

**Length:** 12:34


End file.
